


I think I'm in Love With You

by chenmarkjun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 14:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18096314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenmarkjun/pseuds/chenmarkjun
Summary: Renjun can't hide his feelings from Donghyuck anymore





	I think I'm in Love With You

The rain that fell against the rooftops was the first thing Donghyuck worried about. His roommate had left several hours ago to clear his head, but it was 2 am now and he was still nowhere. He sat curled up on the soft couch, wrapped up in his favorite blanket watching some random show on the tv when the soft jingle of keys sounded from the other side of the door. Renjun was home.

The moment Renjun entered the room to see Dongyuck waiting for him, he froze. “What are you doing up? Don’t you have school in the morning?” His voice was hoarse, and his face flushed, his clothes drenched in what, Hyuck quickly realized, was a mix of the rain that had been pouring, and Renjun’s tears.

“That’s not what matters. I was worried about you, Renjun! You can’t just go and disappear like that as if nothing matters! You’re my best friend, I thought you got hurt or something! I-” Renjun pulled off his jacket with a horribly annoyed huffed.

“Don’t worry about me, Hyuck. I don’t matter, anyway, just go to bed.” He hung up his coat before making his way to the kitchen and beginning to make himself tea.

“Jun.. Please talk to me.. What’s going on that you’re ignoring me like this? We’re supposed to be best friends! We’re supposed to tell each other everything! I just want to make sure you’re okay” The younger made his way into the kitchen after Renjun and leaned against the wall. Renjun set his cup down before taking a deep breath, finally looking Donghyuck in the eyes. Donghyuck say the pink around his eyes, the red splotches across his face.

“You really wanna know?” Donghyuck nodded once, softly, carefully. “Donghyuck I…This is going to sound crazy” he paused for a moment, taking a large breath. “I think I’m in love with you.” Time felt like it slowed down for Donghyuck. He honestly hadn’t seen this declaration of emotions coming, and to see Renjun struggling over it so much, he couldn’t help but feel guilty. Renjun felt his heart ache in his chest. “I’ve been trying to ignore it, I didn’t want to ruin what we already had, you’re my best friend, and here I am, feeling my heart flutter at the smallest things you would do! Like make me tea when I felt sick, or kissing my cheek when you see me frown. And in the beginning I didn’t even think much of it. I just thought maybe that was just how you were. And then somewhere I fell, and then I read too much into your actions. And then I see you do those things for everyone else, and it makes me realize that I don’t actually matter to you in that way. I’m nothing but your roommate and friend. So,,, Donghyuck please stop playing with my heart. If you don’t love me too.. Stop doing those things that make my heart flutter. Don’t smile at me when I come downstairs in the morning for breakfast, or offer to hold my hand when we see scary movies together. I’ve been trying so hard to move on but I can’t keep kissing others and pretending they’re you. I need to move on. And I hate it so much, because you’re the best thing to happen to me.. I love you so much it hurts.. And… And I should stop talking now..” Renjun let out a soft, but harsh laugh as he sniffled, trying to cover up the fact that he let his emotions spill out and now, he stood completely vulnerable before Donghyuck, who couldn’t seem to find the right words.

“You should have told me this sooner. This could have been over much faster” were the words that came from Donghyuck’s mouth after a minute of silence, and Renjun couldn’t help but stand confused as Donghyuck smiled at him. “Renjun, you know I don’t do those things for others right? I make you tea when you’re sick because I can’t stand to see you hurting like that, I want you to feel better. I kiss your cheeks when you’re feeling down because it always makes you smile, and your smile is the brightest thing in my life. If I can do something about it, I always try to help and make you feel better, but I… I guess I failed this time right? Renjun I… I’m sorry alright? I should have been a better friend, I should have said something too..”

Renjun stood across from him confused. “I… I’m not sure what you’re trying to say..” he sniffled once more before Donghyuck took a long stride and stood mere inches away from the smaller.

“I’m trying to say I love you too, Renjun. You’re one of my absolute favorite people in this world and I wish I had seen your feelings sooner.” The older stared up a little at Donghyuck, who just smiled widely. “If it’s okay with you, I’d like to kiss you..” And without another word, Renjun nodded. Donghyuck cupped one side of Renjun’s face lightly and he leaned down and placed a soft gentle kiss on Renjun’s lips. He was cold, like the rain, but he made Renjun’s body feel warmer than the sun. The kiss was ever simple too. There was no push, no depth, no desperation. It was soft and sweet. Just like Donghyuck.

When the two pulled apart moments later, Renjun couldn’t help but giggle a little. “I’m an idiot aren’t I?” This caused the taller to join in the laughter.

“Maybe a little, but you’re my idiot. Now come on, lets get you out of those clothes, you’re going to catch a cold” The two made their way upstairs, where Donghyuck found one of his own shirts fro Renjun to wear, while Renjun tried to find his sweatpants. As Renjun changed, Donghyuck remade his tea, to keep him warm, and to fight off any bad feelings that could be impending.

The sight of Renjun now that everything had been said, especially now that he was wearing one of Donghyuck’s favorite shirts, it was enough to make both of them blush as they crawled into Donghyuck’s bed silently. They sat like that, the tv playing an episode of ‘The Office’ quietly, the two looked at their phones awkwardly. Then, they both locked them, put them away, and laid down fully in bed, turning the tv off now.

The sound of the bugs from outside and the light rain tap tapping on the roof filled the room as Donghyuck turned in bed, wrapping his arms around the smaller, softly nuzzling his face into his neck. “Goodnight Renjun. I love you” The smaller boy relaxed in his arms and sighed in content.

“I love you too, Hyuckie.”


End file.
